


There’s no rush for the year to pass.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows where this'll go next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s no rush for the year to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 1, 2009.

He did not need another kitten in his life. His success rate with pets, for one, wasn’t really that high. There was that one from his childhood that he had buried in some ditch near the neighborhood park. There was Komiya, who had lived and died with Kubota’s name on his lips. Now, there was Tokitoh.

  
There wasn’t supposed to be any fulfillment in sharing one bed, taking baths together to make sure both of them were clean for the day, brushing one’s teeth at a sink with commodities for two, waking up to another wandering around in his clothes. Back then it had been about keeping something away from the Underworld. It might have been better to call it revenge, of sorts. Now it was something different and entirely new.

  
Kubota wasn’t sure whether he liked where it was going but he had always been the type to take each day as it came and if tomorrow meant being in love he would deal. He figured he had already been through worse.  



End file.
